Valentine
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: since today is Valentine's day i decide to write a cute Emily and Damon story


Two months after they had a great two weeks in boulder, Emily Kmetko was back in New York. She was happy and was thriving more than ever in her new ballroom dance show on Broadway that had been receiving positive reviews.

Since her co stars/roommates Rebecca and Oliver had married, she had been forced to find her own place which wasn't too hard with the money she earned on stage and had found a small two bedroom apartment two blocks from Broadway. The only thing that had been hard for her since coming to New York had been leaving Damon behind in Boulder because his mother was sick.

When she had started to date him, she hadn't thought for a moment that she would fall so in love with him. She had been attracted to him, definitely, but love had never really crossed her mind. It had been difficult to say goodbye to him.

However upon returning to New York, it hadn't taken too long for Emily to begin to miss him and feel an ache in her heart whenever she went to places that she had been with Damon when he had been in New York to visit, or whenever she had dinner with Rebecca and Oliver which was often as both were concerned about her being alone.

But despite what great friends she had in Rebecca and Oliver, Emily still felt like there was a part of her that was missing and she knew that part of her was still in Boulder, Colorado. She had wanted to ask him to come with her but she knew he was taking care of his mother and she thought it would have been selfish of her to up and relocate just for her especially since they hadn't been dating for that long. So she had kept silent and now she really missed seeing him every day.

Currently she was sitting in her and Rebecca's favorite coffee shop and scowling at the red and white paper hearts and pink confetti that decorated the place. She was also trying her best to tune out the sound of the cheesy love ballads that were playing on the radio as she drank her tea and ate her blueberry muffin alone.

However it was next to impossible to avoid gazing at the variety of couples that peppered the place, displaying all sorts of PDA for the world to see. Emily just wanted nothing more to scream at them all to get a room but knew that as the only single one currently in the coffee shop, she would look nothing more than an insane, lonely single person.

Sighing, she grabbed her cell phone out of her jacket pocket and flipped through her pictures in an attempt to look less of a loner and like she was waiting on her non-existent boyfriend to turn up. She felt a smile tug on her lips as a picture of her and Damon dancing at Payson and Sasha's (as well as Rebecca and Oliver) wedding reception (that Payson had snapped apparently when she had left her clutch and phone at the table) appeared on her screen. "That's a good picture. I really like it. We both look all kinds of hot".

Emily jumped at the familiar voice and her eyes widened as she saw Damon standing in front of her with a large smile on his face. "Surprise! Oliver told me that you would be here although I have to say you look kind of sad sitting by yourself with all this Valentine's stuff surrounding you".

"Damon! What are you doing here?" She almost yelled, jumping out of her seat and flinging her arms around him. He laughed at her reaction before explaining how his mother is no longer sick and he decide to move to New York to work on his music "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you and it looks like I succeeded".

"I thought that you were happy in Boulder, Damon?"

"I was until you left" Damon answered her as he joined Emily at her table, sitting across from her. "I realized when you were gone that I had been an idiot. I know we were making a huge deal about keeping it casual and enjoying what time we had but that was stupid. I fell in love with you, Emily and I was too chicken to say anything so I just let you go".

Emily felt herself still as his words sunk in. "You love me?!"

"Uh-huh. Do you…do you feel the same?"

"I do. I do love you, Damon. I didn't want to say anything because I knew you were happy in Boulder taking care of your mother and I didn't want to make you feel pressured into coming to New York with me once she was better".

"We were both pretty stupid then" Damon smirked. "Because I don't care where I live as long as I'm with you, Emily. It's not the place or a city that made me happy, it was what I was doing and I can do that here with the person I love".

"I'm so glad that you're here, Damon. It felt so wrong being without you" she told him, her heart melting at the adoring expression on his face. He made her feel so loved and it filled her up with a warmth that would keep her cozy even during the coldest winter. "But where are you going to live?"

"Well I thought since I heard you had a place of your own that maybe you wouldn't mind a roommate?"

"Of course you can live with me, Damon" Emily beamed with happiness and took his hand from across the table. "I want you with me for as long as you want me".

"Well you better be prepared because that's going to be for a very long time".


End file.
